Stars of Twinkle: The Age of Meric
by Tamuya of the Trackers
Summary: The story is the first part of a trilogy, my first trilogy. Squall and the others are in this with new characters. Squall and the others are all married and with children. New G.Fs, weapons and attacks.
1. The Legendary Descendant

**Author's Notes:** This is my first try on Final Fantasy material. Any comments would be accepted. It happens years after Final Fantasy 8. The game's characters, none of them, are here. The year would be 3035, an estimate not considering Final Fantasy 8. Wish me luck. Characters from Spirit Jerebis would be here but with different situations and events. Final Fantasy 8 was and still is my very favorite off PC game ever. I still have it but it's sort of bad. If any of you want me to continue and to know more than say so in your review, personally, I'd like to continue on with this as well. This is going to be my first trilogy I've ever written. Don't forget, enjoy; read and review!

_The Age of Meric_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Episode 1: "The Legendary Descendant"_

"Don't get in my way."

_Do you remember?_

"What are you going to do?"

_The same dream we both had together?_

"My aim is Sewiril."

_I'll be patient..._

"So is mine. I won't allow you to possess it before me."

_I'll look forward for the meeting..._

"You? You can't beat a weak young kid! You'll never defeat Sewiril!"

_Don't forget..._

"I guess it's a challenge then. I can't allow you to continue and I must win this."

_An area with a sparkling waterfall in complete solitude..._

The two teenage competitors unsheathed their weapons and dashed at each other. The first one with a curved, green sword, jumped with both of his hands holding his sword, trying to cut his competitor's head in half like a melon. The second quickly countered by slashing his sword across the face of the first one. Blood drops dripped to the ground.

Listen to your soul - Never forget your personality - Battle for Freedom - Nightmares and Failures lay ahead - Rejoice! Myths is still in the air - The fighting is not over - Gain your confidence - Challenge your rival - A better day lays ahead - Survive for your time is yet to come - A war would erupt - All for a rear item - Destruction... Corruption... Chaos... Betrayal... Death all lay in your path - Excel in your abilities - No one stops you - Stars of Twinkle

* * *

A young teenager moaned slightly. Below him was a soft relaxing sensation. The teenager tried to sit up but shooting pain stung his back. The teen's eyes widened and he quickly collapsed. He heard a door slid open diagonally. His eyes closed, surrounding to his surroundings. He was still aware and conscience though. In a few moments he heard voices, talking about him.

"Is he going to be O.K.?"

"He'll be fine. The scar is going to stay though. He had a mighty battle before he was brought in."

"Is he awake?"

"I would say he's conscience."

"So he can hear us?"

"I would say so, yes, he can."

"Thanks."

"No problem. It's my duty."

He heard footsteps fading away. He still sensed a person near him.

"Hey. I know you can hear me."

The teen nodded.

"Good. Name's Karen, Karen Leonhart. What's yours?"

'A girl! Just what I need.'

"Leave me alone for some time please."

"Now, now, don't try to escape training."

"Escape training! Did I say anything about that!"

"Hector Almasy gave you quiet a battle, didn't he? Weren't you supposed to get your first Guardian Force or GF, the mighty Sewiril?"

"I was on my way to get it but as you know... Hector stopped me..."

"Sewiril is still out there. It seems Hector might have wanted to possess it but he failed in having it."

The teen opened his eyes. What he saw amazed him. The girl had short spiky black hair with brown eyes.

"Sewiril is still out there?"

"It sure is."

The teen sighed.

"Name's Śohoob Actonal. No questions about my family."

Karen smiled. She shook her head.

"Don't worry I won't ask."

Śohoob Actonal had dark green hair with green eyes. His hair was smooth and short.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine this way but shooting pain goes up my back when I try to sit up."

"Don't worry about that. A few days of rest and you'll be just fine. Hi, my name is Nurse Jennifer Kinneas."

"When can I leave this bed to head to my room?"

"... Ah... I would say you can go now but you'd need rest, staying in bed and away from any fights or battles of any sort."

Śohoob tried to sit up again but the pain returned. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, tolerating the pain. He put his feet over the bed's edge. Jennifer had long dark yellow hair with black eyes.

"Do I have a scar?"

Karen's and Jennifer's faces paled instantly.

"You do."

"How bad is it?"

"Check for yourself."

Karen showed Śohoob his face through a mirror she brought out. Jennifer stared at Karen. Karen shrugged. Śohoob's eyes widened at the sight. He frowned, lowering his head. Karen put her mirror away. Śohoob was still in his battle suit. A scar was on his left eye. It was diagonal, from bottom left, close to the nose to up right, barely passing over his eyebrow.

"I'd advice for some one to help you to your room."

"I'd accept it."

Śohoob stood up on his feet, pain shot throughout his body. He put his shoulder around Karen's neck. Karen held him by his right side. Śohoob painfully stood up straight and walked out of the recovery.

"Thanks."

"No need."

* * *

Karen took Śohoob to his room. Śohoob laid down on his bed and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to check on you from time to time."

"Sure."

Karen nodded, leaving. Śohoob fell asleep, with his blankets over him.

* * *

It was night and Śohoob was still sleeping. Karen checked on him twice and at both times he was sleeping. A shadow, carrying a blade stood over Śohoob's sleeping body. The shadow was about to strike its blade down into Śohoob's stomach but Karen came in. She gasped, seeing the figure, carrying the blade over Śohoob's body. She attacked, using magic. She barely hit the figure with her fireball. The figure easily dodged it.

"Still a bad aimer as I always knew you."

"Hector?"

"You bet."

A myths sphere hit Hector's left side. He was sent slamming into the room's wall. Both he and Karen turned to the attacker. It was Śohoob wide awake and his eyes were glowing and flaming green. He lowered his arm slowly.

"I've failed this time. If it wasn't for your savior here, you would have been gone by now."

"Allow me to disagree with you. I felt you over me and I knew it was you."

"What? How? You were sound asleep!"

"That's part of my ability that my family has had ages back. I have more abilities but I haven't discovered all of them yet."

"Your abilities? You're normal like anyone here!"

"My family's history says differently."

"Oh? And like you have or know your family's history?"

"I do have it and I know some of it! I showed nothing in our previous battle."

"So I see. I'll be leaving now. Until next time battle faces us against one another."

"The battlefield would be our judge."

Hector left in anger, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine Karen."

Karen nodded, leaving the room. Śohoob went back into his bed, tucked himself in and went back to sleep.


	2. Star Cerberus

**Author's Notes:** I've decided to put Squall and others into this trilogy. Some of the descriptions of the creature, if I describe them, might be wrong. When I go back to playing on FF8 and find out how the attacks are truly done then I'll come back and change them. Enjoy; read and review!

Listen to your soul - Never forget your personality - Battle for Freedom - Nightmares and Failures lay ahead - Rejoice! Myths is still in the air - The fighting is not over - Gain your confidence - Challenge your rival - A better day lays ahead - Survive for your time is yet to come - A war would erupt - All for a rear item - Destruction... Corruption... Chaos... Betrayal... Death all lay in your path - Excel in your abilities - No one stops you - Stars of Twinkle

_The Age of Meric_

_Episode 2: "Star Cerberus"_

* * *

Next morning, Śohoob woke up. He was wearing coin bracelet and crescentian necklace; green sleeveless coat with black sport shorts; owl athletic shoes; twinkle belt with twinklian sheath; green twinklian headband with paladin crown above it; twinklian green gloves. He made his bed and washed his face and combed his hair. Śohoob had a Twinklian Blade in his sheath; he had green long, curly hair and green eyes; he's 18.

He left his room; locking the room behind him with his crescentian necklace. His room's front door had a picture of a dark green owl on it, the only one that had it. Śohoob went to his class, setting down in front of his terminal. He checked his terminal and found two new guardian forces. The terminal asked him what he wanted to name the first one, it was already named Seltim but Śohoob changed it to Soul-Warrior 1.

The next guardian force showed up, it was already named Kestil but Śohoob changed it to Soul-Warrior 2. Śohoob waited for two hours until class was over, he left the classroom once it was over. He headed towards the frontal entrance of Twinkle Garden. Karen and Jennifer joined him as he went into the wilderness.

Karen had spiky black hair and brown eyes; her age was 18. She was wearing blue mini-shirt with yellow pants and snow leopard boots; blue twinklian gloves. Her spear was in her hand.

Jennifer had long dark yellow hair and black eyes; her age was 23. She was wearing white medical coat; pink shirt; orange pants; white wolf shoes; white twinklian gloves; twinkle belt.

* * *

Śohoob kept Soul-Warrior 1 but gave Soul-Warrior 2 to Karen. FF8 World Map music played. They didn't walk far into the plains until they were challenged and went into battle. FF8 battle music started. Śohoob couldn't believe his eyes; the three of them were facing off against a Bite Bug. Śohoob unsheathed his twinklian blade; Karen readied her spear and Jennifer readied her whip.

The bite bug did the first move...

_Fire_

The attack hit Jennifer and 37 went down. It was Karen's turn.

_Thunder_

The bite bug was hit but wasn't defeated. It was Śohoob's turn and he summoned Soul-Warrior 1. The party vanished away and twirling green wormhole replaced the scenery.

_Ownalis Tunnel_

A white lion appeared at the party's side at the far end of the green wormhole and blasted green energy towards the bite bug. The bite bug was instantly defeated, its life points nothing. It fell to the ground and vanished. The party returned and all three did their finishing victory stances. Śohoob threw his blade spiral upwards and caught it by its handle, slashing it backwards.

Karen put the spear's end into the ground and knelt down; Jennifer slashed his whip and spun it upwards, letting it down and putting a thumbs-up. The party came out of the battle and the FF8 Battle music stopped. It was replaced by FF8 World Map music.

* * *

"Why did you have to end the fun so soon?"

Śohoob sweat-dropped and turned to Karen.

"Karen, I know you know why we're out here. Besides I wanted to try out one of my guardian forces. We need to get to the nest ASAP and defeat Sewiril and get it over with."

"I for one am glad that was quickly dealt with. The blue disgusting bug hit me!"

"We'll use cure on you next time you're in battle."

"We'll see Śohoob."

Śohoob and his party continued on towards the nest. They entered the forest and no other confrontations happened so far. Not so deep in the forest and the three were challenged once more.

"Here's our chance gals, let's come out of this in full HP. Karen, use Soul-Warrior 2 for once. I already used Soul-Warrior 1."

"Time for a cure for myself."

"Soul-Warrior 2 is going into action!"

* * *

The new challenger was a Caterchipiller. It was Jennifer's turn. Every time they went into battle, FF8 Battle music was in the background. Whenever they were exploring the map, FF8 World Map music was in the background.

_Cure_

Jennifer cured herself back to full HP. Caterchipiller attacked normally by one of his attacks at Śohoob. 45 HP left Śohoob.

"The bastard."

"I'll use Soul-Warrior 2."

"No. Attack normally. This might take sometime. I'll need to cure myself."

"Very well."

Karen attacked normally with her spear. She spun it at high speed like a staff, until it was only a blur. The spinning was vertical and once reaching Caterchipiller, she turned it into horizontal spinning and slashed the monster with her spear several times. She withdrew back to her position, her turn over. Śohoob used his turn wisely.

_Cure_

He cured himself back to full HP. Jennifer's turn and she used magic.

_Blizzard_

The attack damaged Caterchipiller but he wasn't defeated. Caterchipiller attacked Śohoob once more but it was a miss, not injuring Śohoob. Śohoob grinned.

"What about now?"

"Go ahead Karen. Do it!"

With Karen's turn, she slashed her spear diagonally downwards, kneeling. By doing so she summoned Soul-Warrior 2. The party vanished. The battleground turned into a ground filled with diamonds. In midair, diamonds gathered together forming a unified shape. A saber tooth tiger formed onto two legs. The saber tooth landed on its legs. It raised it arm towards Caterchipiller.

_Diamond Shower_

Diamonds fell from the sky like hail, continuously hitting Caterchipiller. Caterchipiller fell backwards and vanished. The saber tooth burst into diamonds, turning the battlefield back to normal. The party appeared and did their finishing phases.

* * *

"That was a bit longer."

"But we won in the end."

"We can beat anyone or anything in this forest."

"Yeah right!"

"We can!"

"What about a T-Rexaur?"

Karen blinked while Śohoob grinned. They all stood in their place a little bit longer than they should have and they were challenged into battle once more.

"Here we go again."

"Don't blame me."

"Nobody is."

* * *

Unfortunately their new challenger was a T-Rexaur. Śohoob sweat-dropped.

"Remind me to beat you up if we survive this."

"Let's survive it first."

"None of us are going to die! We came into a wilderness for a reason... We can withdraw."

Śohoob and Karen turned to Jennifer, staring at her. Jennifer shrugged.

"Just a suggestion."

Śohoob unsheathed his blade while Karen readied her spear and Jennifer readied her whip. Śohoob was holding his blade horizontally with one hand to his right. The first turn was Śohoob's.

"Don't do anything reckless."

"I won't."

Śohoob charged the T-Rexaur, spun once into the air and slashed the T-Rexaur diagonally from down upwards. He quickly withdrew back to his position, realizing that his attack was a miss. Śohoob moaned.

"This is how you do it."

It was Jennifer's turn and she tried to turn the T-Rexaur into a card but failed miserably. Śohoob laughed at her. The T-Rexaur rammed his head into Karen's stomach. 35 HP left her. It was Karen's turn and she wasn't going to be as forgiving or as easy as Śohoob and Jennifer. She summoned Soul-Warrior 2. The party vanished and the battleground turned into a diamond field like before. Saber Tooth reappeared.

_Diamond Shower_

The T-Rexaur was hailed merciless with diamonds. Saber Tooth disappeared and the battleground turned back to normal. The party reappeared. 270 HP left the T-Rexaur but it didn't kill him.

"It's your job to cure Karen, Jennifer. I'll try another."

Śohoob didn't waste his turn. He spun the blade in his right hand and instantly pointed towards the T-Rexaur, summoning Soul-Warrior 1. The party disappeared and the battleground changed.

_Ownalis Tunnel_

350 HP left the T-Rexaur but didn't kill him. The battleground returned to normal and the party reappeared. Jennifer used her turn.

_Cure_

She cured Karen back to full HP.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The T-Rexaur rammed into Śohoob's stomach but it was a miss. Karen summoned Soul-Warrior 2. The party vanished and the battleground changed.

_Diamond Shower_

Another 270 HP left the T-Rexaur but it didn't kill him. Śohoob's turn was wise and successful. He used his turn to try and turn the T-Rexaur into a card and he succeeded, to his outmost pleasure. The card went into him, adding a new card to his collection. The party did their finishing phase, ending the battle in victory.

* * *

"Forget about what I said. I'm not going to beat you up... How could I anyways?"

Karen blinked, staring at Śohoob.

"We've wasted enough time, to Sewiril's Nest."

"We certainly have."

Śohoob continued on his way through the forest without any new encounters towards Sewiril Nest.

* * *

Śohoob came up with a plan and passed Soul-Warrior 1 over to Jennifer.

"Why?"

"So you can use it."

They reached the nest and climbed into it. Sewiril was there alright and he was ready for them. They entered the battle instantly.

* * *

The first to go was Jennifer and Soul-Warrior 1 was summoned. She lifted her head upwards, with her eyes staring towards the sky and she cracked her whip in front of her with both of her arms. The party vanished. Sewiril was flapping his wings gently, taller than any of them and flying gently in midair in front of them. The battlefield turned into the swirling wormhole.

_Ownalis Tunnel_

The energy blasted through Sewiril but Sewiril was taller than the blast. 375 left Sewiril. It was Sewiril's turn.

_Cura_

The bastard cured himself with Cura back to full HP. Karen attacked him normally. 17 left Sewiril. Karen sweat-dropped, withdrawing back into position. Śohoob had a fair smart mind. He spiraled his blade vertically, faster and faster. He does that when he unleashes magic, offensive or defensive.

_Shell_

Śohoob protected himself from incoming magic spells. Jennifer used her turn to check out how strong Sewiril was. His strength was legendary and those who tried to face him in the past failed miserably. Would this party fail as well? Jennifer shook her head.

'Not as long as Śohoob is with us. By putting himself in a shell, which would be long.'

_Scan_

Sewiril's full HP was 1150. With the attack Karen did, 1133 was still there. Would Sewiril cure himself once more or go on the offensive?

_Reflect_

Sewiril used his turn to cast reflect on himself. The party sweat-dropped. It took two and a half minutes for defensive spells to fade away. The same went for Śohoob's shell. It was Karen's turn once more. Karen cast aura onto Śohoob, leaving herself vulnerable.

Squall had taught Śohoob his techniques in blade combat, including his limit breaks. Śohoob used his turn in that advantage. He spiraled his sword blurring vertically to his right and charged Sewiril.

_Renzokuken_

330 HP left Sewiril. Śohoob withdrew back into his position. Jennifer's turn and heated the attack on. She summoned Soul-Warrior 1. The party vanished and a new battleground appeared.

_Ownalis Tunnel_

375 left Sewiril. The battleground changed back to normal and the party appeared. Sewiril flew towards Śohoob and slapped him twice with his wings, withdrawing back into his position. 35 left Śohoob. Karen continued on with the attack. Using the chance that Sewiril didn't cure himself, she summoned Soul-Warrior 2. The party vanished and the battleground changed.

_Diamond Shower_

450 left Sewiril. The battleground changed back to normal and the party appeared.

"Well, you defeated me. Your party was fair enough."

Sewiril stayed flapping in midair and the party did their victory-finishing phases.

* * *

The new guardian force was added. Śohoob changed Sewiril's name to Soul-Warrior 3. Sewiril card was gained and it was all over. Śohoob put Soul-Warrior 3 with him. Śohoob went up a level; Karen went up a level and Jennifer went up a level.

"We did it!"

"He's mine!"

"We need to head back now."

"Pity."

"We'll have fun this time since we can face as many battles as we want on our way back."

"What are we waiting for then? Back to Twinkle Garden!"

Śohoob; Karen and Jennifer all tracked back their way to Twinkle Garden in triumph.


	3. Twinkle Garden

**Author's Notes:** For any indication of how my first party of Śohoob; Karen and Jennifer attack; summon or doing their victory phrase then checkout Episode 2: "Star Cerberus."

Listen to your soul - Never forget your personality - Battle for Freedom - Nightmares and Failures lay ahead - Rejoice! Myths is still in the air - The fighting is not over - Gain your confidence - Challenge your rival - A better day lays ahead - Survive for your time is yet to come - A war would erupt - All for a rear item - Destruction... Corruption... Chaos... Betrayal... Death all lay in your path - Excel in your abilities - No one stops you - Stars of Twinkle

_The Age of Meric_

_Episode 3: "Twinkle Garden"_

* * *

Śohoob; Karen and Jennifer all paced normally back towards Twinkle Garden.

"No troubles so far."

"We might encounter some soon."

"Don't count on it."

Right then, they were challenged and went into battle.

"You were saying?"

* * *

"Three T-Rexaurs!"

"We'll need to withdraw from this one."

"It's my turn."

Śohoob summoned Soul-Warrior 3. The party vanished and the battleground changed. The battleground was space with stars all around the T-Rexaurs. One star glowed blindly bright and it exploded into Sewiril. Sewiril smiled and flapped his wings, spinning around.

_Star Storm_

Stars gathered around in front of Sewiril as he continued on flapping his wings and spinning around. The stars gathered in a hurricane formation spinning around and moving vertically up and down. Sewiril stopped spinning and released the Star Storm towards the three T-Rexaurs. 750 left each T-Rexaur. Sewiril went back into a star. The battleground changed back to normal and the party appeared. It was Jennifer's turn.

_Cure_

Jennifer cured Śohoob back to full HP.

"Let's make a run for it once one of the T-Rexaurs attacks."

"Got it."

"Good plan."

The left T-Rexaur attacked first.

_Meteor_

"Oh shit."

"This is going to be some massive damage."

The battleground changed and the three T-Rexaurs vanished. Meteors continuously hit the party, with some missing entirely. 320 left Jennifer; 225 left Śohoob and 470 left Karen. The battleground changed back to normal and the T-Rexaurs appeared. Jennifer; Śohoob and Karen all made a run for it. They successfully withdrew before the second T-Rexaur attacked.

* * *

Karen collapsed onto her knees, holding onto the spear. Śohoob and Jennifer stopped once they noticed that Karen wasn't with them. They rushed back to her.

"I was hit the most. My HP is only 510."

"Jennifer and Karen, give me some of your magic and your guardian forces. Jennifer, take Karen back to Twinkle Garden and I'll hold them back."

Jennifer and Karen stared worriedly at Śohoob. Śohoob nodded, reassuring them. Jennifer gave him Soul-Warrior 1 and some cures with blizzards. Karen gave him Soul-Warrior 2 and some auras.

"I'll be fine. I'll make it. I was taught by one of the best sword-masters."

"If not by the best. I'll report this to Alan and Squall once we return. Expect help and backup."

Śohoob nodded to Jennifer.

"O.K."

Jennifer held onto Karen's waist and Karen put her arm around Jennifer's neck. In Karen's other hand was her spear. The two took off. Śohoob waited for some time then took off behind them. They left the forests safely without any new encounters. Śohoob thought that he was through once entering the plains but he was wrong. Once he stopped to rest from the running, he was challenged once again by the three T-Rexaurs.

* * *

"Shit! I thought I won't face them on the plains. Well, better keep my guard up the whole way I guess. Squall hurry."

The middle T-Rexaur attacked normally. 35 left Śohoob.

"I'm draining here."

_Fire_

A fireball from the right T-Rexaur hit into Śohoob and 75 left him. It was Śohoob's turn.

"I have no other choice."

_Cure_

Śohoob cured himself almost back to full HP.

"Next time I guess it should be shell and protect."

It was the left T-Rexaur's turn.

_Thunder_

Śohoob was blasted by thunder. 43 left him.

The middle T-Rexaur attacked normally. 35 left Śohoob. The right T-Rexaur attacked again.

_Fire_

75 left Śohoob.

"Time to run."

Śohoob withdrew and was successful.

* * *

Śohoob hastily ran through the plains as fast as he could. He momentarily stopped and used some cures to fully cure himself in the open. He continued on, he looked back and saw the three T-Rexaurs behind him. He turned his gaze back to the front and saw the Twinkle Garden in the horizon and a figure leaving it. Śohoob smiled.

'Squall! I'll have backup then once I face off with the T-Rexaurs.'

A figure appeared behind Squall. Śohoob stopped and blinked. He recognized the other figure as Zell Dincht. Śohoob heard a growl behind him and sweat-dropped. He turned around to see the three T-Rexaurs breathing down his neck. He immediately entered battle for the third time against the three T-Rexaurs.

"Hold on Śohoob!"

* * *

Śohoob didn't hear Squall's yell since he was already in battle.

"Here we go again. It's my turn though, let's use it."

He spun the blade in his right hand, summoning Soul-Warrior 1. Śohoob vanished and the battleground changed. A twirling green wormhole replaced the battleground.

_Ownalis Tunnel_

A white lion appeared at the party's side at the far end of the green wormhole and blasted green energy towards the three T-Rexaurs. 350 HP left the three T-Rexaurs. The battleground returned to normal and Śohoob reappeared. Squall appeared in the battle to Śohoob's left, Zell appeared in the battle to Śohoob's right.

"Good thing you're still hanging in there."

Śohoob smiled, glad that he wasn't alone. Squall had his gunblade unsheathed and in combat stance, Zell was in combat stance as well.

"It's a great thing that you held the three T-Rexaurs off until Jennifer and Karen returned safely and we arrived."

"No problem Mr. Dincht."

"Call me Zell please."

"Whose turn is it?"

"The left T-Rexaur."

Squall sweat-dropped.

"Here we go."

_Quake_

"Shit."

The small earthquake damaged the party. 150 left Squall; 210 left Śohoob and 130 left Zell.

"Amazing. I can stand the most against that attack."

"O.K. Śohoob, you'll deal with curing yourself and us. We'll go into defense first Zell."

"I'm with you Squall."

The middle T-Rexaur attacked.

_Fire_

The attack hit Squall and 75 left him.

"No problem. We SeeD members are above 2 thousand HP. We'll hang in there. We got Life and Full Life just in case."

"Let's take on the middle one first."

"That was my line Zell but it is the first. We'll take them down one by one."

The right T-Rexaur rammed into Zell. Only 5 left him. Zell laughed at the dinosaur.

"O.K. Zell, your turn."

"Right on it."

_Triple_

Zell cast triple on Śohoob. Śohoob's turn.

_Triple Cure_

He cured Squall; himself and Zell, returning their HP mostly back to full. Squall's turn.

_Reflect_

He cast reflect at Śohoob. The left T-Rexaur.

_Thunder_

He blasted a bolt of lightning onto Śohoob but it reflected back at T-Rexaur, for the party's advantage. Squall and Zell laughed in his face. Śohoob sighed.

"Remember, they're most vulnerable against ice. Use Blizzard and other ice attacks. I'll summon Shiva. Zell, you deal with turning Śohoob into an impenetrable fort. I don't want to lose my best student from our first battle together."

The middle T-Rexaur's turn.

_Fire_

The attack reflected off of Śohoob and back towards the middle T-Rexaur. It cured him somewhat. The party gasped.

"Don't attack with fire, that'll make them tougher."

"They're smarter than they look."

"He used that attack on purpose to bring his HP up slightly."

"Let's see what the third would do."

The third T-Rexaur attacked.

_Fire_

"Shit."

The magic reflected off of Śohoob and back to T-Rexaur, curing him some.

"They're going to use Śohoob's reflect for their advantage!"

"O.K. Change of plan. We'll make our stand here. We die here or win here and continue on. If we survive this, I have some stuff to tell you apprentice. Zell you attack with Blizzard, the same goes for you Śohoob. I'll summon Shiva. I'll use triple Curaga when we need them."

"That means..."

"You know it."

It was Zell's turn. Śohoob's reflect disappeared, along with his triple.

_Triple_

He cast triple onto Squall. Śohoob's turn, he cast aura on himself.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I know what I'm doing. With all due respect, mind your own business."

Squall blinked but stayed calm.

"I'll deal with you once we get back to Twinkle Garden."

"That's if we get back."

"Listen Śohoob, I know you've got a secret plan and heck it might even somehow take these T-Rexaurs down one by one. I know that much. Enough talking... For now. My turn."

Squall summoned Shiva. The party vanished and the battleground changed.

_Diamond Dust_

950 left every T-Rexaur. The party appeared and the battleground changed back to normal.

'Making it easier on me.'

Seeing him as the most dangerous threat amongst them, the three T-Rexaurs rammed into Squall, one after another. 35 left Squall each time. It was Zell's turn.

_Blizzard_

The blizzard was aimed at the middle T-Rexaur. 230 left it. Next was Śohoob's turn. He grinned. He shifted his blade backwards and it glowed dark green, Śohoob knelt down slightly and charged the middle T-Rexaur. Squall knew for sure that wasn't part of his training with Śohoob. Śohoob stopped in mid-charge and dirt and grass flew up, covering Śohoob from the T-Rexaur's eyes.

"Welcome my new; original technique..."

_Owl of the Forest_

An energized green transparent owl burst through the dirt and grass, stunning the T-Rexaur for a moment. That's what Śohoob needed, he burst through dirt and grasses, leaping towards the T-Rexaur, like an owl. Once reaching his neck, Śohoob slashed through and glided down, like an owl, behind the T-Rexaur. He quickly withdrew back to his position. 1500 left the middle T-Rexaur. That strong was Śohoob's limit break. The middle T-Rexaur fell down, the first one down, two left.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"It only came to me last night in my sleep."

"That strong!"

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Sure is, if you're asking me."

"My turn anyways. This should take down at least one of them."

Squall summoned Shiva once more. The party disappeared and the battleground changed.

_Diamond Dust_

950 left the two remaining T-Rexaurs. The party reappeared and the battleground changed back to normal. The remaining two T-Rexaurs fell to the ground and vanished, defeated. Squall; Śohoob and Zell did their victory phases. They gained a few dino bones and that was it. Śohoob went up a level; Squall went up a level and Zell went up a level.

* * *

Squall completely cured himself. The three friends walked back to Twinkle Garden without being challenged anymore. They were welcomed back in Twinkle Garden. Rinoa greeted Squall by embracing him. Even Zell's wife was there, kissing him passionately on the lips. It was the girl that had a crush on him back in Final Fantasy 8.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Squall stared at Śohoob. He grinned.

"Go check out your girl first."

'My girl? He couldn't possibly mean Karen. Shit! She's his daughter for crying out loud.'

Śohoob sighed.

"Very well."

He nodded and went to the infirmary to check up on. Jennifer was there with her.

"Hey Karen, someone's here to see you."

Jennifer smiled, stepping aside so that Śohoob could show himself. Karen smiled weakly upon seeing him.

"I was worried you won't make it against the three T-Rexaurs."

"I had a trick up my sleeve if I had to use it. Besides, your father and Zell were there to help out."

"How's dad?"

"He's fine. He's still the sword-master that I know."

Śohoob smiled, lowering his eyes and head, shy all of a sudden.

"I'm glad you made it back."

"So am I. So am I. How is she Jennifer?"

"She'll be fine. A few days and she'll be back on her feet."

"Did dad tell you about the news?"

Śohoob shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"Then I won't bother telling you."

"You had a brave stand out there with Squall and Zell. You better rest for the day. Squall might come and see you though."

"I'll make sure to keep my room unlocked."

Śohoob was starting to leave but Karen grabbed onto his left hand with her right hand, lying in her bed. Śohoob turned to look her in the eyes; they were weak but twinkling at the same time. Karen was smiling. Śohoob felt that she wanted to tell him something but she kept quiet, staring at him. A strange feeling went out through Śohoob. What was it? Karen sighed, lying her head back onto the pillow and closing her eyes. She let go of Śohoob.

Śohoob in return left the infirmary, back to his own private room.

* * *

Śohoob unlocked the door to his private room and entered it, closing it behind him but not locking it. He took his laptop and went to his bed and laid down in it. He typed onto the laptop some info and after a few instant moments it appeared.

_Śohoob Actonal_

Hair and Eye Color: Green

Age: 18

Birthday: May 13th

Weapon: Twinklian Blade

Limit Breaks: Owl of the Forest; Owl Feather - Spirit of Twinkle; Feather Moon - Twinkle Eclipse; Twinkle Night

Height: 5'5

Class: Expected to become a Twinkler Elite

Gender: Male

Parents: Nasser and Warda Actonal

Joined Twinkle Garden: In 3017

Current Status: Graduated Apprentice and skilled sword-master

Mentor: Squall Leonhart

Room: Twinkle 5E

* * *

Śohoob sighed.

'Is it really expected of me to become Twinkler elite? That strong and good?'

Squall entered the room and closed the door behind him. Śohoob noticed him and turned off his laptop. He got off of his bed and put it back on his desk. Squall took the seat at the desk. Śohoob took his seat on his bed, facing Squall. Squall was wearing his well known uniform but an updated one that fit him with his rank as mentor; master and director in Twinkle Garden.

"There was some stuff you wanted to tell me?"

Squall nodded.

"I've been watching you with my daughter lately."

Śohoob sighed, sweat-dropping.

"I hope you're not angry about that."

Squall grinned.

"Actually, I'm quiet happy for the two of you, as is my wife, Rinoa."

Śohoob lowered his head.

"I'm not sure but I have a hunch that Karen loves me, as a sweetheart would."

Squall nodded.

"That she does. She told me by whispering it in my ear indirectly when she came back with Irvine's daughter. I wanted to thank you for looking out for her and protecting her."

Śohoob breathed deeply and slowly. He raised his head, staring back at Squall.

"Don't tell her this but I'm not quiet sure how I feel towards her."

Squall stayed silent, listening.

"It's an urge to protect her and stand by her side to defend her when she's in danger but yet it's more than that. I don't think that's why you're here."

Squall blinked, all of a sudden laughing.

"I completely forgot! Thanks for reminding me. There's a coming test for Twinkler Elite rank. You; my daughter Karen; Irvine's daughter Jennifer and a few others are expected to pass it. Amongst them is Roy Dincht, Zell's son."

"What's the mission?"

"Deling City this time. Its air force is strong so squadrons of Emeton fighters are going to come with us. I; Zell and Irvine are all coming with you. Seifer and Hector might be there to hold us back. I; Zell and Irvine would deal with Seifer, the rest of you can deal with Hector. TA Team, us in Ragnarok, is you; me; Roy and Nasran; Laguna might come with us with Kiros and Ward but that's a weak possibility.

"Like in my mission to become a SeeD, we attacked Dollet to strike at the Galbadian army there. The same goes here for Deling City. I'm to observe the mission and test as Master of Twinkler Elite. TB Team, is the submarine strike force, seven is all. Amongst them would be Karen; Irvine; Zell; Jennifer and Heather amongst others would come. Selphie would be with them. If Laguna and his party come with us then they'll be with us on Ragnarok.

"TA 1 Party would be you; Roy and Nasran. You'll be party captain. You're mission would be to take Deling City center and hold onto it until reinforcements arrive. At first, we on Ragnarok are to clear the beaches to the north of Deling City for the submarines to submerge and attack. The spider robot that we faced in Dollet might appear, more than one, might appear at anytime so be extremely careful.

"Like Dollet, a call for withdrawal might be made but if it doesn't get to you then you and your party would need to go into hiding into the wilderness around Deling City until we retract you and your party. Laguna and his party would be to hold the beaches and protect Ragnarok, again if he comes with us. Since I'll be the leader in this mission, it'll be my call to withdraw... Rinoa; Quistis and Edea might be amongst the submarine strike force. That'll all come in three days to be exact.

"Be prepared. You're expected to survive and to keep your party alive and become a Twinkler Elite with them."

"So there's a possibility that my party would have to escape Deling City and survive in the wilderness around it?"

Squall nodded.

"It'll need to be a captain's decision. That's if the call won't come to you or the call is never made."

"Anything else?"

"Actually yeah. Just who do you think you are being rude towards your mentor?"

Śohoob smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that back then. I just like to keep my plans to myself most of the time."

"Very well then. No problem. When you feel like telling us your plans, go ahead."

"Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"When my party is retracted, will we have to enter a mission after becoming Twinkle Elite?"

"Most likely. It might be different than ours. Your party TA 1, if it doesn't hear the call to withdrawal and does survive until the retraction... well, you'd be the best elite in Twinkle Garden and the first to enter any defense or offense positions or missions. Your party would remain as it is and be renamed Elite Survival Party. Since you'll be the captain, you'll be able to add members of your choice to it."

"That's great to hear. Lot's see what will happen."

"If that happens than I have complete faith and trust of you surviving and keeping your party members alive. You're most likely an excellent leader."

"Thanks."

"See ya in three days. Oh, Karen might come and see you tomorrow."

"O.K."

Squall left the room and closed the door behind him. Śohoob sighed, lying down back onto his bed.

'Rest, I need rest. It might be a long mission. I expect that my party won't hear the withdrawal call and it would come. We'll have to escape Deling City alive first then survive in the wilderness around it. For how long until we're retracted? I don't know. It might be a few days and maybe much more.'

With that as his last thought in his mind, Śohoob dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Śohoob woke up during the night. He sat up in bed and went into the balcony of his room. A few private rooms in the garden contained balconies with them and Śohoob's was on of them. Karen's room was two rooms down. She had one too. Śohoob let the breeze play with his hair gently as he looked into the horizon. He sighed, closing his eyes. He had his arms folded on the wall, leaning on it. The moonlight touched down onto Śohoob's face.

Seagulls were flying around the beach at night, not so far away. Their callings filled Śohoob's ears.

'Their callings are going to stay stuck in my mind always. It might be like the call to withdrawal, one I and my party would never know about.'

Karen quietly and gently entered the balcony of his room; she gently and carefully approached him. The night breeze was gently blowing her clothes that she was wearing. Śohoob sensed her and grinned, turning around. Karen jumped back, startled.

"Your dad said that you'd come and see me tomorrow."

Karen sighed, shrugging.

"I was in my room all alone and I wanted some company I guess... So I came here."

"How are you feeling?"

Karen lowered her head.

"Jennifer said it would take a few days but it seems to be healing fast."

Śohoob smiled, nodding. He turned around, facing the ocean and horizon. Karen walked up next to him, leaning on the wall. She looked into the horizon, letting the gentle night breeze play with her hair. Moonlight touched down onto Karen's face.

"Did dad mention to you anything?"

Śohoob nodded.

"If you're talking about the mission, yes he told me about it."

"I feel it's sort of awkward."

"Why?"

"I'm not part of your party."

"I guess he's being careful. He doesn't want to lose his precious daughter."

"But Roy gets to go with you."

Śohoob laughed.

"I haven't seen him yet but it seems he's pleasant. I guess Zell trusts me well enough to allow his son in my party."

"Are you saying that dad doesn't trust you well enough for me to be in your party?"

"Most likely. It's a possibility that I and my party would have to survive in the wilderness around Deling City. Squall prefers for you to be with him, where he knows where you are."

"What?"

"I expect that your dad told you about the withdrawal and what would happen if my party and I didn't hear it?"

Karen nodded.

"Well... I don't have to explain then."

"But... If you're going to live... I mean survive in the wilderness with your party, wouldn't you have to battle tirelessly with monsters in that area?"

"That's the point. It might take a couple of days if not more to find my party and me and retract us."

Karen sighed, closing her eyes.

"I'll miss you and worry about you if that really happens."

"Thanks. Your dad won't want to worry about you. I myself would be more relaxed to know that you're safe back here."

Karen blinked.

"Really?"

"For sure."

There was silence between them for some time, just enjoying each other's company in solitude. The only sounds were the gentle waves of the ocean; callings of the seagulls and the gentle night breeze. Karen dug into her yellow pants pocket and took out a necklace. It was made of emerald, with the Twinkle Garden symbol carved into it. She blushed and held it towards Śohoob. At first Śohoob didn't notice but when he glanced to his right to the floor, he saw the necklace.

Śohoob took it gently with his mouth slightly opened, he barely touch Karen's hand intentionally but momentarily. Karen lowered her head, blushing deeper and smiling as she let her arm drop to her side.

"I made it today while you were sleeping, back in my room."

"Thanks. It's beautiful."

"If anything happens and you and your party would have to survive in the wilderness, remember me by that. I don't know but it might push you on to survive."

"It most likely well. It's a great gift coming from you. Thanks so much Karen."

"Call me Kar and your welcome."

"O.K. Kar."

Śohoob put the necklace around his neck and it sparkled in the moonlight. He put his right gloved hand onto it, holding it upwards slightly for Śohoob to stare down at it. They stayed there together under the moonlight a little longer. After sometime Karen sighed.

"I better get back to my room."

"See ya tomorrow Kar."

Karen nodded, smiling, leaving the balcony. Śohoob let go of the necklace and walked back in a little later after Karen. He closed the slide-door and locked the room's door. He put his necklace and ID necklace around a hook on the wall. He took off his shoes and gloves, putting his shoes under his bed and gloved on desk, next to the closed laptop. He took off his belt and put it around another hook next to the first.

Śohoob laid down on his bed, tucked himself in, sighed and dozed off to sleep.


	4. Test of Twinklian

Listen to your soul - Never forget your personality - Battle for Freedom - Nightmares and Failures lay ahead - Rejoice! Myths is still in the air - The fighting is not over - Gain your confidence - Challenge your rival - A better day lays ahead - Survive for your time is yet to come - A war would erupt - All for a rear item - Destruction... Corruption... Chaos... Betrayal... Death all lay in your path - Excel in your abilities - No one stops you - Stars of Twinkle

_The Age of Meric_

_Episode 4: "Test of Twinklian"_

* * *

Twinkle Island lays to the west of the world map of FF8. Its south-east of Island closest to Hell. It's made up by me. On the island, Twinkle Garden; Twinkle City; Starville Town and Emeton Town all reside. Starville Town has a launching site into space and Twinkle City is on the coast so it has a huge harbor. Emeton has a fighter airbase. Ragnarok and Tanilo, a Polaron striker, reside close by Emeton. At first Tanilo resides on the ocean floor, close by Twinkle Garden.

Tanilo currently isn't with Ragnarok but I'll come to that. Seifer and his son, Hector stayed at Galbadia garden. Squall and the others moved to Twinkle Island and found themselves jobs in Twinkle Garden. Even Laguna and his party with Ellone went to Twinkle Island. Squall and Rinoa are married and have a daughter, Karen. Squall and Rinoa are both 38. Laguna married Julie or Julia, the pianist or singer and the two are living in Starville Town with Ellone.

Believe it or not Quistis and Irvine married and have a daughter, Jennifer. Quistis and Irvine live in Twinkle City while Jennifer works in Twinkle Garden. Balamb Garden is a few kilometers to the south of Twinkle Island, holding its position in the ocean. Emeton also has Long-range missile strike base. Zell and the librarian married and had a son, Roy. Alan Loire is Laguna's son as Laguna is in his early fifties; Alan is the headmaster of Twinkle Garden.

Jennifer works both as a director and medic. Śohoob is the son of Nasser Actonal. Nasser was married to Warda and they used to survive out in the open in Cactuar Island. Ragnarok came over and saw them. Squall was in it and Nasser let him take Śohoob to raise him up in Twinkle Garden. Śohoob was a few months old back then. Other characters, like Heather Naneram and Nasran Otomy, are to appear soon. Their history would be revealed later on, on its own.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER...

Śohoob; Squall and the rest that lived in Twinkle Garden were all assembled in the Entrance Hall of the garden. Mr. Loire, Alan Loire, son of Laguna Loire was the headmaster and he was on a high platform for all to see him. He preached about the mission and wished them good luck and god speed. Everyone in the entrance hall went back to work. The ones with the mission went to the train to head to Twinkle City and only one, a jeep, headed to Emeton.

The one behind the wheels was Squall. With him were Śohoob; Roy and Nasran. Roy had yellow spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black leather coat; cowboy hat; black cowboy shoes; black leather gloves; white pants; black belt with clips around it of all sorts of ammo; black shirt with a dolphin encrypted on it. Behind and below his right shoulder was a tattoo of a dolphin. Roy was the sniper. He certainly was pleasant but Śohoob was friendlier with Nasran.

Nasran had red hair and green eyes. There was a scar between his left shoulder and elbow. Nasran was Zell's apprentice. He was the knuckle fighter of Śohoob's party. He was wearing a silver shirt, with silver cape, with a black carved panther on the central back of the cape; silver sport pants; silver combat gloves or knuckles; silver panther athletic shoes. Nasran was wearing Ehrgeiz combat gloves, the most updated ones.

Roy's rifle was an Exeter. Roy was Irvine's apprentice. Exeter was the most updated rifle. A car from Starville left it and headed towards Emeton with Squall's. Squall smiled upon seeing it; he knew that Laguna and his party were going to come through it.

"You three see the car following us?"

Śohoob; Nasran and Roy all looked behind them and saw Laguna's smiling back from behind them, with his party in his car. Śohoob turned back to the front.

"So Laguna and his party are coming with us after all!"

Squall nodded.

"Laguna couldn't deny his importance in this mission."

Squall reached Ragnarok, close by Emeton but outside the town. He parked the car near it on its side; Laguna parked near it on the other side. Squall got out of the driver's seat and leaned onto the jeep's door, staring at Ragnarok.

"So we meet again old friend."

The camera zoomed around Ragnarok from its rear to its rear and over it, capturing Squall staring proudly at it. Śohoob; Roy and Nasran all scrambled out of the jeep. The jeep was Squall's. Śohoob had his ID necklace; coin necklace and Karen's necklace gift with him, around his neck or wrist. He had his shoes on with his twinkle belt around him. Squall took out the ID necklace from the ignition and locked the jeep's doors behind him.

He used his ID necklace to open the entrance to Ragnarok. Laguna; Kiros and Ward all came around. Laguna hadn't changed a lot. His uniform was the same as the one at the end of FF8, when he looked over the grave. Kiros' uniform was his combat one as was Ward's. Laguna and Squall shook hands with each other. Śohoob; Roy and Nasran all shook hands with Kiros and Ward. Laguna shook hands with Śohoob.

* * *

The two groups scrambled into Ragnarok. They took their seats and buckled up. Twinkle Garden officials updated Ragnarok a bit and made it safer. Laguna and Squall sat in front at the controls. Śohoob; Roy and Nasran all sat behind each other in one row. Kiros and Ward were in another row. Squall closed the entrance to Ragnarok from where he was and Laguna started Ragnarok's engines.

Śohoob had a one shoulder back bag. In it were his laptop and some survival items. He had it on his lap. He took it with him so that it won't be as hard to survive in the wilderness. Squall had already given numerous Full-Life magic to Śohoob, just in case. Śohoob; Roy and Nasran had numerous Curagas and Auras with them. Ragnarok blasted off into the air and headed north, towards Deling City. It blasted off into the air.

Below, few squadrons of fighters flew into the air, out of Emeton's fighter field. They took positions beside Ragnarok. In front of Śohoob was Squall and in front of Kiros was Laguna. Together, all flew north to Deling City.

* * *

In no time, squadrons of Deling City's fighters appeared in the horizon. Emeton's squadrons stayed in formation until Deling City's fighters were in range. Squadrons from both sides broke formations and attacked one another. Ragnarok continued on its way, leaving the air battle behind it. Once over the northern coast, close to Deling City, Squall opened the entrance door. Śohoob and his party unbuckled themselves from the seats. Śohoob put the backpack around his back.

He jumped out of the entrance, sky diving to towards the beach. Nasran jumped behind him with his arms extended out all the way. Roy jumped last. He aimed his rifle towards the drop zone and fired three times. Green liquid spheres bumped into the beach sand. Śohoob fell into one; Nasran fell into another and Roy fell into the third. The green spheres were vaporized and TA 1 party went into action.

Roy armed his rifle with bullets; Nasran punched a few times and Śohoob unsheathed his blade. Śohoob was in the center; Nasran was to his right and Roy was to his left. Squall landed Ragnarok behind TA 1 party. Laguna and his party scrambled out with their own weapons ready. Squall left Ragnarok and closed the entrance door behind him. FF8 Ragnarok music stopped playing.

Hector and his party, a girl with long white hair and a black boy with afro-American hair, appeared. Śohoob and his party immediately went into battle with them. On another side Seifer; Raijin and Fujin appeared. Squall noticed him.

"We'll handle them Squall. Watch TA 1."

Laguna and his party went into battle with Seifer and his party. Squall turned his head towards Śohoob and his party.

* * *

"Finally we can finish what we started Hector."

"You can bet on that! I see you have some friends. I have my own as well."

"Mind to introduce us?"

"With pleasure."

Hector nodded to his right. A girl with white hair with Fujin's weapon or one like it.

"That's Mora."

Hector nodded to the afro-American, his left. A black boy with Raijin's weapon or one like it.

"That's Ray."

"I would guess that you already told them about us."

"I only told them about you."

"O.K. then."

Śohoob nodded to his right.

"That's Nasran."

Śohoob nodded to his left.

"That's Roy."

"Let's get this battle on the road!"

The first turn went to Mora. She attacked Nasran normally. 37 left him. Nasran growled. It was Hector's turn next.

_Firecross_

Hector excelled in his father's limit break and Seifer let it be his son's limit break as well. Fire was fired at Śohoob and then Hector stroke. 215 left Śohoob. It was Ray's turn.

_Tornado_

"Oh shit."

110 left Śohoob; 125 left Nasran and 100 left Roy. It was Roy's turn.

_Triple_

He cast triple on himself. Next was Śohoob and it was vengeance time for the scar. Śohoob summoned Soul-Warrior 2. TA 1 vanished and the battleground changed.

"Not good."

_Diamond Shower_

230 left Mora; 215 left Ray and 195 left Hector. The battleground returned back to normal and TA 1 appeared. Śohoob was grinning. Nasran's turn. He jumped towards Mora.

_Duel_

115 left Mora and Nasran grinned, jumping back his position. Śohoob didn't know how much Mora's HP was but he pitied her. Mora noticed and didn't blame him. She concentrated on Nasran. It was Mora's turn but she passed it to Hector, surprising the others. Nasran blinked. Hector nodded.

"Very well then."

It was Hector's turn. He attacked Nasran normally. Mora gasped, turning to Hector as he withdrew back to his position. She sighed and lowered her head. 37 left Nasran.

"Guys, concentrate on Hector. He's our opponent."

"You got it captain."

"I won't disappoint you."

Ray's turn.

_Blizzard_

Ray cast Blizzard onto Nasran. 105 left him.

"What the fuck!"

Nasran growled.

"My turn. Time to show them what we're made off."

_Triple Aura_

Hector and Ray both gasped. Mora faintly smiled. Roy cast aura on Nasran; Śohoob and himself. It was Śohoob's turn.

"That's the way it's going to be then."

_Renzokuken_

235 left Hector. Nasran summoned Soul-Warrior 1. TA 1 vanished and the battleground changed.

_Ownalis Tunnel_

120 left Mora; 207 left Hector and 195 left Ray. The battleground returned to normal and TA 1 appeared.

"I think it's time we withdrew. It's wiser. We'll be able to lick our wounds. With aura and their guardian forces, we don't have a chance... yet. I'll have a talk with you Mora."

It was Mora's turn.

_Curaga_

She completely cured herself back to full HP. It was Hector's turn but he escaped with Mora and Ray. TA 1 all smiled in triumph, doing their finishing moves.

* * *

Śohoob kept his blade unsheathed as he watched Hector and his party runaway back to Deling City. He turned towards Laguna and his party; he saw Seifer and his party running away back to Deling City also. Nasran whispered to Śohoob.

"I have a feeling Mora doesn't like to fight."

"I have a feeling in the rather close future that she'll start to have a crush on you."

Nasran blinked, taking a step back. Śohoob sheathed his blade but kept on alert. TA 2 Team arrived. Squall turned to TA 1 party.

"Let's get going. We'll split up in Deling City."

Squall and TA 1 ran, heading towards Deling City. Laguna and his party were left behind to protect the beaches and Ragnarok. On the way Śohoob cured the rest of his party back to full HP. His backpack was still on his back.

* * *

Upon entering Deling City, Squall went his way and TA 1 held their position momentarily. It was the first time they were in Deling.

"I guess they knew that we were coming."

"Nobody is challenging us or waiting for us here."

"That probably means that they're deeper in the city."

"Roy, Nasran, ready your weapons and stay alert at all times."

Śohoob unsheathed his sword and TA 1 ventured into Deling City.

"Why do you have that backpack with you?"

"Both of you were briefed on what might happen before today, right?"

"Yeah."

"The backpack has some survival stuff to make it easier."

"Do you really think that'll happen?"

"Hey! The guy packed survival equipment! I think that's pretty obvious. It's best to be prepared. I mean I also think that might happen. Our party captain is wise enough to bring them that I'm relaxed that he has them."

"O.K. Geez. I didn't mean to put up an argument."

Just then they were challenged.

* * *

The challenger was one Galbadian soldier. Easy. Their uniform had changed as it become black and all the metal parts on their uniform were dark red.

"Normal attacks on this one. He'll be easy."

"He's stupid to challenge three of us."

"Let's just take him out."

It started with Roy's turn. Roy attacked normally, shooting at the soldier. The soldier got injured. Next was Śohoob. He attacked normally and withdrew. Nasran was next and he attacked normally. More damage was done to the soldier. The soldier's turn.

_Cure_

The soldier cured himself back to full HP.

"Dammit!"

Roy's turn. He shot the soldier and withdrew. Next was Śohoob.

"This is lasted longer than it has supposed. Time to end this."

_Blizzard_

The attack killed the soldier. He fell down and vanished. TA 1 did their ending, victory moves.

* * *

TA 1 continued on their way towards the city's center. No more confrontations were encountered. It seemed that the first one taught the others not to dare challenge TA 1. That wasn't the reason though, more serious trouble and a more dangerous challenger was at the center.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Damn! It sure is. Squall has shown me pictures of them and told me all about them."

"If we're to take the city's center we're to defeat the spider machine."

That's correct; it was BGH251F2, the menace robot from Squall's Dollet mission. TA 1 was the ones to challenge it into battle this time.

"Remind me to never take on any mission after this."

"That's if we survive this."

"We might have to use a lot of full-lives here."

"And a lot of curagas and auras if not all of them."

"I for one am not backing down and not withdrawing! No matter the cost."

"We're with you fearless captain."

"We're the best apprentices of our mentors."

"We're the only apprentices of our mentors."

* * *

That was it. TA 1 was going to enter the biggest; longest and most tiring battle of all their training and lives. Back in Disc 1 in FF8, the robot menace wasn't defeated in direct battle, only with Quistis was it silenced. Now history was repeating itself but with an ironic twist of events. TA 1 wasn't to withdraw and it _must_ survive at all costs. Will they change history and defeat BGH251F2 in direct battle? Or would it be the same? I'll try to make this battle as interesting as possible.

TA 1 was ready for its destiny battle. All three had determined looks on their faces and with the right magic and cooperation between one another, it seemed possible but weakly. Unimagined events are to happen here, in order to destroy BGH251F2. The spider robot isn't the same color. It's black in color with some parts of him dark red. Nasran was the first to go but he didn't know what to do.

"Do something but don't pass your turn."

"I know."

Nasran was the first to do the unimagined events. The unimagined events are going to show rarely, if I'm correct, it only might appear here.

_Anki Hunal!_

Nasran did something in a blur, something he couldn't even explain. Whatever it was, it was useful. 2100 left BGH251F2. It was BGH251F2's turn. For some reason it should have started repairing itself. Squall explained that much to Śohoob.

'Is it something with BGH251F2 or was it something with Nasran's attack? Whatever it was, it seems we're going to win this quicker than we thought.'

* * *

Everybody was retreating back to the submarines. Karen and her party, Karen; Heather and Blenda saw BGH251F2 battling with TA 1. Her party was TB 3. She went immediately back to Squall who was back in Ragnarok with her party.

"BGH251F2 is at the city's center!"

Squall quickly stood up, facing Karen.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Saw it with my own eyes."

"We saw it with her."

"That spider robot wasn't expected to be here. TA 1 is in danger... I'll need to call a general withdrawal. TA 1 might lose but if they hold on, they will give us enough time to withdraw."

"Should TB 3 go and tell them?"

Squall quickly turned to his daughter.

"No! You're to stay here with your party!"

"Dad!"

"You will listen to me! I know how you feel about Śohoob. If anything he'll get himself and his party out of it alive. Don't worry, he'll survive."

Karen whined and sat down in one of the seat, lowering her head and covering her face with her hands, she started to sob. Heather and Blenda pitied her and tried to comfort her. Squall called out a general withdrawal. Outside, Laguna shook his head, sighing.

'That teen and his party better survive. I haven't seen a party as good as them since back when I was a Galbadian soldier with Kiros and Ward.'

Laguna and his party took up defensive positions around the beaches, covering withdrawing Twinkle students.

'Note to self, the next time I meet that teen face to face and personally, I'm to become his close and one of his best friends to support him. I'll salute and congratulate him... Come to think of it, we probably should help him out.'

Zell; Rinoa; Quistis; Irvine; Selphie; Edea and Jennifer made it back onto Ragnarok. With everyone on board and in the subs, TB Team immediately withdrew. Squall and Zell motioned Laguna and his party to scramble on board quick, as Squall was taking Ragnarok into the air. Laguna motioned them to leave, Kiros and Ward motioned Squall to leave as well.

"I don't believe this."

"My only best apprentice is down there."

"So is mine Zell, so is mine."

Ragnarok blasted off into the sky, back to Emeton. TB Team was heading back to Twinkle City. Karen sobbed all the way. A few tears dropped from Zell's eyes as his son was down there.

* * *

With both strike forces withdrawing, Laguna and his party, secretly naming themselves from since they were Galbadian soldiers, Rebel Night, rushed with their heads lowered towards Deling City. Laguna; Kiros and Ward had many years in battle together so they knew what the other was thinking and always followed each other willingly.

'Hang on TA 1, we're coming.'

* * *

It was Roy's turn. TA 1 never knew that TA Team and TB Team both withdrew. As far as they were concerned, TA Team and TB Team were still there and everything going well. When Nasran did his attack, a silver dim aura appeared around him and it was still glowing. Roy's aura was dark blue and dim.

_Setis Emas!_

1950 left BGH251F2. It was Śohoob's turn.

'This should be the last strike.'

A dark green aura glowed dimly around Śohoob's body. None of them noticed each other's auras or their own auras. BGH251F2 noticed of course. TA 1 was too into battle to notice anything else.

_Lirf Kestir!_

Like Nasran and Roy, Śohoob attack in a blur, not knowing what he himself did. DESTRUCTION! Appeared above BGH251F2 and without further warning, it exploded in a blinding dark green light. TA 1 held firm on the ground with their legs and put their right arms in protection in front of their faces. The light subdued and the surprisingly short destiny battle was won. TA 1 did their victory ending moves.

All three went up three levels with their guardian forces and they gained BGH251F2 card along with Anki Hunal card; Setis Emas card and Lirf Kestir card. It was all over as TA 1 won the city's center. Unknowingly to TA 1 yet, it was also still the beginning.


	5. TA 1 Party Survival

Listen to your soul - Never forget your personality - Battle for Freedom - Nightmares and Failures lay ahead - Rejoice! Myths is still in the air - The fighting is not over - Gain your confidence - Challenge your rival - A better day lays ahead - Survive for your time is yet to come - A war would erupt - All for a rear item - Destruction... Corruption... Chaos... Betrayal... Death all lay in your path - Excel in your abilities - No one stops you - Stars of Twinkle

_The Age of Meric_

_Episode 5: "TA 1 Party Survival"_

* * *

"What a shame."

TA 1 turned backwards, to be face to face with Hector and his party. Rebel Night reached the city's center and saw TA 1 fine and with spider robot parts blasted all around. The auras faded away right after the battle and TA 1 didn't notice them.

"I knew they could do it."

Laguna whispered so they won't hear.

"BGH251F2 is one big motherfucker. It's impossible to defeat in direct combat. It's a wonder how those three did it."

"That confirms my thoughts."

"Which are?"

Laguna didn't reply but continued on staring at TA 1 and Hector's party. Kiros and Ward both sighed, turning their gaze towards them as well.

"What is it that you want!"

Hector laughed.

"Nothing. It's just that you're all alone here in Deling City."

Śohoob's eyes widened with Roy's and Nasran's.

"They actually withdrew without us."

"I guess BGH251F2 was a good move on the Galbadian Demons side."

"Galbadian Demons?"

"It's like your garden's Twinkler Elite."

Śohoob and his party stayed alert and steady when Seifer appeared with Fujin and Raijin. It was apparent that Seifer was the one to say that.

"History does repeat itself after all. It was in this city that we got Balamb's finest, Squall; Rinoa and the others with them. It is also here that we'll imprison Twinkle's finest."

Śohoob growled, wanting so much to strike but restraining himself.

"Over our dead bodies!"

"That can be arranged."

Laguna turned to his friends.

"They'll need a distraction if they're to escape. They can't face two parties at once. We still have the element of surprise at our disposal and it's too early to waste it."

"A grenade you have perhaps."

Laguna blinked, staring at Ward.

"A good idea I must say. Bravo."

Laguna took out one of his grenades, took off the safety and threw it in between TA 1 and Hector's and Seifer's parties. It exploded, blowing up dust that Hector's party and Seifer's party had to protect their faces. TA 1 took the chance and escaped, towards Rebel Night. However Rebel Night was hiding behind a statue and TA 1 passed by it, not noticing Rebel Night. Śohoob sheathed his blade for the moment.

Roy put his rifle over his right shoulder while he ran. Hector's party and Seifer's party quickly recovered from the surprise attack and chased after TA 1. Laguna threw a grenade in front of him and Rebel Night rushed off in the opposite direction, jumping behind some bushes. Hector's and Seifer's parties were blasted backwards onto their backs. Laguna grinned and rushed off with his party to gain and help TA 1 in anyway possible.

* * *

The galbadian army didn't challenge TA 1 as they left. The army knew that they were the only ones left with Rebel Night and so refused to challenge them. Besides, Firecross 1 had ordered them not to engage any parties left behind. TA 1 didn't notice that they escaped easily. It would be safer in Deling but outside in the wilderness was best. TA 1 would take their chance there. TA 1 left Deling with ease and entered the plains around it.

A few moments later Rebel Night left Deling as well. Both parties entered the forest and went deep into it, heading south. It was some time but TA 1 finally was fatigued enough to stop for the moment. All three members panted gently, each one leaning on a tree. Rebel Night was behind them, hiding in the trees.

"So... It actually happened."

"I can't believe Squall!"

"Such a mentor, I must say."

"Why did he order the withdrawal? I would like to know that!"

"Maybe because he knew of BGH251F2."

"How?"

"Another party sighted us fighting it and reported back."

"Didn't they realize that Squall might withdraw if they told him?"

"Apparently that's not what they had in mind."

"They probably wanted to help us."

"And instead we're left out here to rot and die."

"Hey! You were the one who knew that this was coming! One way or another. I don't think we're the only party that stayed left behind anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"That grenade couldn't have come from nowhere."

"Grenade..."

Śohoob rubbed his chin. Nasran and Roy stayed quiet for the moment, they stared at each other, realizing what Śohoob and each other were thinking. They nodded at each other but didn't say anything about it.

"When do you think they'll show up?"

"My best estimate is most likely at night when we're fast asleep."

Roy put his rifle next to him, having it lean on the tree that he was leaning on.

"We need the rest anyway. Tomorrow if they'll appear, we'll all need to think of something to get out of this mess. We'll be organized tomorrow."

"We're just going to sleep like this in the ground?"

"We have no other choice Nasran."

"You're the captain."

"That I am."

'There must be something good in leading men and it can't be all bad.'

TA 1 all dozed off to sleep with the stars shining above them. Once they were all fast asleep, Rebel Night approached them carefully. When they talked with each other, they whispered.

"I wonder if they know of us."

"They probably do. They probably know it is us through the grenade I threw as a diversion."

"Let's all take our positions, shall we?"

Laguna put a thin cloth over Śohoob's body. Śohoob was in the middle; to his right were Nasran and his left Roy. Kiros dealt with Nasran, covering him up and Ward dealt with Roy, covering him up. Laguna carefully and gently moved his machine gun away. Rebel Night climbed the trees that were in front of them. They all sat on a branch that would hold them and that was high enough. They stared into the horizon, all through the night, blinking from time to time.

"This is going to be the first night with no sleep."

Ward yawned.

"We've got to stay awake to protect TA 1 down there."

"I hear you Laguna."

* * *

Back in Twinkle Garden, Karen was lying on her stomach, in her private on her bed. She was sobbing softly onto the pillow. She heard a knock and whispered the reply.

"Come in."

Squall and Rinoa knew their daughter well and knew her answer even before Squall knocked. Rinoa gently closed the door behind her. Squall sat down quickly on his daughter's bed.

"It's O.K. to cry you know."

"Dad?"

"And your mom."

"Mom!"

Rinoa was sitting closer to Karen's head. Karen quickly embraced her tightly. Rinoa was taken by surprise but returned the embrace.

"It's O.K. dear. Everything would be fine."

Rinoa gently and softly patted Karen's back. Slowly, Karen's sobbing died down. She let go of her mom and dried her tears.

"Do you really think Śohoob's O.K.?"

"I have enough trust in him for him to survive and keep his party intact."

"I wasn't asking you dad! Coming from the one who ordered the withdrawal!"

Squall sighed, lowering his head.

"You didn't put me in his party because you were afraid of losing me if this happened! I'm sure enough that Śohoob and his party are still intact and that they survived."

"Kar... BGH251F2 is impossible to defeat in direct combat."

"But what if TA 1 did the impossible and did defeat it in direct combat!"

"I don't know anyway how."

"Talk about a mentor leaving his apprentice behind!"

Karen growled and dug her head back into her already tear-soaked pillow.

"Just leave me alone... Leave me alone until he returns and embraces me... Never to let go again."

Karen said that with her face on the pillow. Rinoa and Squall both sighed, getting up. They left her room with Squall closing the door behind him.

"Śohoob..."

'At least you have the necklace I gave to you as a gift.'

* * *

Śohoob woke up next morning, feeling a thin blanket over his body. The early sunlight of the morning poured through the trees, waking the other two up. Roy grabbed the blanket.

"Where did this come from?"

By pure instinct Śohoob looked up into the tree that he was leaning under and faintly saw Laguna. Śohoob stared at him, pointing upwards. Roy and Nasran followed his motion and looked up their trees. Roy saw Ward above him, high up in the tree; Nasran saw Kiros above him. TA 1 glanced at each other and nodded at one another. Śohoob nodded to Roy. Roy took his rifle out and fired a careful shot ahead of him. Rebel Night definitely heard it.

The next thing TA 1 knew was that Rebel Night was in front of them, on the ground.

"Good, you three are awake."

"Laguna? You and your party are still here?"

"Why?"

Laguna sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know. For more than one reason I'll tell you but I'm not going to tell you them."

"Did Squall and the others really withdraw?"

"They sure did. The six of us are the ones left behind."

"But weren't your party by Ragnarok during the withdrawal?"

"We covered Twinkle's students' withdrawal and stayed behind. We urged Squall to leave us behind."

Śohoob sat up in his spot. He took the thin blanket off and put his knees up and hugged them.

"What now?"

"I suggest we stay here, out of Deling for a few days and fight here and in the plains. In the right time, we'll head back to Deling and finish the mission that we are supposed to do."

"Sounds like a plan to me but it isn't going to be easy. This is going to take time. Are you leader here Laguna?"

Laguna shook his head.

"Here you're the captain. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh yeah... Name's Śohoob Actonal. This is Nasran... and Roy."

"Pleasure to be working with you captain."

Śohoob blinked.

"So I'm commanding this little squad?"

Laguna nodded.

"Sure are. We, Rebel Night, would follow you; fight with you; obey you and protect you until we're back on Twinkle Island."

"And even then we'll still be your first backup."

Śohoob smiled. He took Karen's necklace into his hand, staring at it.

'I'm O.K. Kar, as is TA 1. Laguna's party, Rebel Night, is with us. We're just going to finish the mission and come back in a couple of days. Wait for me.'

Roy stood onto his feet; put his rifle over his right shoulder. Nasran stretched and stood onto his feet. Śohoob was the last to stand on his feet.

"O.K. Let's move out!"

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER...

During the previous five days, TA 1 and Rebel Night have become seasoned plains and forest fighters. TA 1, under Śohoob, renamed it to Trackers. Trackers and Rebel Night became excellent tree climbers and quick in readying their weapons. Both parties trained in using the weapons as hooks. Through Śohoob's survival pack, both parties survived under. The two parties slept in the open on the bare ground and grass with only thin blankets over them.

In the forest, Trackers withdrew Mamigrol, renaming him to Soul-Warrior 5, from the Tree of Myths they faced in the forest, Mamigrol was a guardian force. Another guardian force they directly faced off in battle was Galaxy, renamed to Soul-Warrior 4. Śohoob excelled in his Lirf Kestir and Owl of the Forest attacks; Roy excelled in his Setis Emas; Nasran in his Anki Hunal. Trackers found out about their auras and excelled in them.

Now, both parties charged into Deling with the weapons ready. Both parties blinked. Citizens were walking by, pointing and staring at both parties. Mora came up to them.

"Nasran? What are you guys doing here?"

"Right back at you."

Mora shrugged.

"I got out of Firecross 2, Hector's party. My younger brother took my place. The galbadian army and Firecross 1, Seifer's party and Firecross 2 withdrew back to Galbadia Garden."

"So Deling is out of occupation?"

"For three days now."

Śohoob sighed.

'A terrible waste of time.'

"Where is the garden now?"

"No clue. Hector and Ray didn't tell me anything. I haven't been in contact with them since then."

"Now you're living here?"

"I have no other place to go."

"You can come back with us."

"Where?"

"To Twinkle Island. You can become a Twinkle garden student and maybe a Twinkler Elite."

"Really?"

Śohoob nodded.

"We won't joke around about such an offer."

"Alright! I'm in."

A slight breeze shifted near the city and Trackers and Rebel Night with Mora rushed out of Deling. Above them Galbadia Garden was floating. Śohoob quickly unsheathed his blade and tied a rope firmly around it. Trackers and Rebel Night each had a secure walkie-talkie. Laguna did the same with his machine gun; he tied the other end of the rope around his waist, firmly and tightly.

With Galbadia Garden directly above them, Śohoob spun his rope quickly and launched it upwards. The blade stuck in deeply into the garden. Laguna fired a shot and was lifted with Kiros and Ward hanging on. Mora; Roy and Nasran took hold onto Śohoob, who was holding the rope. The garden flew on, taking Trackers and Rebel Night with them. Śohoob's blade withdrew the rope upwards and it pulled Śohoob and his party up with ease.

Laguna opened a shaft close by him as did Śohoob. The two parties entered the shafts with their weapons and closed the shafts behind them, heading towards the unknown.


	6. Defense of Twinkle

Listen to your soul - Never forget your personality - Battle for Freedom - Nightmares and Failures lay ahead - Rejoice! Myths is still in the air - The fighting is not over - Gain your confidence - Challenge your rival - A better day lays ahead - Survive for your time is yet to come - A war would erupt - All for a rear item - Destruction... Corruption... Chaos... Betrayal... Death all lay in your path - Excel in your abilities - No one stops you - Stars of Twinkle

_The Age of Meric_

_Episode 6: "Defense of Twinkle"_

* * *

THREE DAYS AGO...

_'I'm O.K. Kar, as is TA 1. Laguna's party, Rebel Night, is with us. We're just going to finish the mission and come back in a couple of days. Wait for me.'_

Karen woke up in alarm. A small smile crept onto her face, with tears of joy slowly and silently rolling down her cheeks.

'Śohoob... I'll wait for you.'

* * *

A second movie started with Galbadia Garden landing in the ocean and floating towards Twinkle Harbor. Twinkle City was to the north on Twinkle Island. After a few hours, they reached it. Motor bikes with Galbadian troops roared off out of the garden and into the harbor. Other flew off into the harbor. Trackers sensed the stop as did Rebel Night. Mora unofficially joined Trackers.

Trackers all had unified dark green leather coats that ended in owl feathers. The insignia of an owl was on the back of the leather coats. Rebel Night all had unified black leather coats that ended in wolf fur. The insignia of a wolf was on the back of the leather coats. Śohoob had his backpack on his back. While in the shaft, Śohoob gave Mora the party's leather coat.

"Ready Laguna?"

_"I'm right with you."_

"Let's do this."

Trackers took a deep a breath and Śohoob opened the hatch, the four immediately poured out into the ocean, holding their breaths. Śohoob closed the hatch behind him. Rebel Night was close by and it was Laguna closing the hatch. The two parties dived through the ocean to the beach of Twinkle City. The second movie ended with Śohoob standing on the sand, slowly and steadily panting.

* * *

Nasran; Mora and Roy all stood up. Śohoob was the first in swimming and diving lessons back in Twinkle Garden, after him was Nasran. Roy still had his rifle with him and it was still in working condition. Laguna; Kiros and Ward were the last to get onto their feet. Laguna's machine gun was still workable; the old friend was still reliable and loyal to him. They were a few yards away from the harbor. They were all soaking wet.

"Laguna, you take back your command as captain of Rebel Night. We'll run back to the harbor and help in the battle as much as we can."

"You didn't need to mention that."

"Are you with us Mora?"

Mora nodded.

"For sure."

"On our side?"

"Don't worry, there's no doubt in it. I'm starting to like being with Trackers anyways."

"Alright."

"Anytime today would be fine!"

Rebel Night strayed on ahead. Trackers quickly rushed towards the harbor, gaining on Rebel Night and passing them. Their leather coats and hair were flying in the wind. A metallic noise skidded Trackers to a full halt. Rebel Night stopped next to them. Their bodies and clothes were barely dry from the running.

"Did you hear that?"

"If my ears didn't fail me..."

"That was a BGH251F2."

"Care to go and hold it at bay for some time?"

"I don't know if we'll survive but we'll do our best."

Laguna; Kiros and Ward rushed towards the metallic noise.

"What about us?"

"If I'm correct, Twinkle Garden would have sent the new and old Twinkler Elite to deal with the threat and that means..."

"That we'll have to help the others! Let's go!"

'That Kar's with them.'

Śohoob rushed towards Trackers, trying to gain on them.

* * *

The harbor was in utter chaos, squadrons from both Galbadia and Emeton were fighting overhead and Twinkler Elite units were being overwhelmed. The three Trackers considered themselves a team that didn't need orders but rather knew what the other was thinking. They were also battle hardened from the forest and plains back in around Deling. Trackers went straight into battle, helping out a defeated Twinkler Elite unit. Mora took on some soldiers by herself.

Being part of Firecross 2, she was skilled and battle hardened in battle. The defeated Twinkler Elite unit gasped in surprise when the missing, assumed dead, TA 1 appeared to take their place. Their faces were marked with skill; experience; cooperation and determination.

"Now's your chance! Take it!"

The defeated Twinkler Elite unit nodded and helped themselves in withdrawing. A sound-piercing yell, but gentle and soft at the same time, called to withdraw to the city's center for the last stand.

"We'll join them in a moment. I hope Rebel Night is holding out. We're to help them after this."

* * *

FF8 Battle music wasn't playing anymore. With the new skills; experience; cooperation and determination, the music was Stars of Twinkle Victory music. A more glorified and gentle music. The first turn went to one of the Galbadian soldiers. He attacked normally at Nasran.

"What the hell is the matter with opponents and me?"

It was a miss. Nasran sweat-dropped.

"Forget I said anything."

The second Galbadian soldier attacked Śohoob but it was also a miss. Trackers grinned, realizing what they were good at. Through their battles, they gained enough experience to avoid the attacks, even if it wasn't their turn and in doing so, having them miss. The same happened with the third as he attacked Roy. Roy's turn.

"Take them down quickly. We need to help Rebel Night and our fellow comrades."

"Right on it captain!"

Roy summoned Soul-Warrior 4, Galaxy. Trackers vanished and the battleground changed. It changed into rolling plains, with the breeze constantly moving the grass gently. On Trackers' side, a mythical horse, with wings like a Pegasus and a mono-horn like a unicorn, appeared staring at the soldiers. It galloped in position, making the earth tremble.

_Cluster Tremble_

750 left each and every soldier. They fell to the ground and vanished. From experience in the battle in the forest and plains around Deling, Śohoob; Nasran and Roy all raised three levels, bringing Śohoob to the sixth and the other three to the third. The guardian forces were also raised three, all except Galaxy and Mamigrol. The battleground returned to normal and Trackers appeared. They did their victory dance. Stars of Twinkle Victory music ended.

* * *

"Time to head for Rebel Night's rescue."

"I hope we get there in time."

"I never lose hope! Let's rush there!"

Mora finished some of her battles and followed Trackers to Laguna's rescue. When they got there, Rebel Night was in a pathetic shape. BGH251F2 was there victorious. Rebel Night was all on the ground, dazed and defeated. Mora helped Rebel Night to a safe distance and watched the battle, about to unfold, on the sidelines. With Rebel Night and Mora out of danger, Trackers entered the battle, with experience against BGH251F2.

* * *

From now on when a battle scene happens, Star of Twinkle Victory music plays. When the battle is over the music ends. It was Śohoob's turn. He used Soul-Warrior 5, Mamigrol. Trackers vanished and the battleground changed. A forest with vines, forming a matching ring, was around BGH251F2. A large white flying dragon flew in the sky above him. A huge cape covered his back. In a blurry instant, Mamigrol launched a cloak of the cape towards BGH251F2.

_Lightning Cape_

The cloaked cape completely covered BGH251F2. Green electric shocks appeared around the cape, inside it and the cape shrunk; similar to Piedmon's 'Clown Trick'. The battleground returned to normal and Trackers appeared.

"Alright!"

Śohoob and his party cheered.

"Finish him off L. Otomy!"

"You got it!"

With Soul-Warrior 5, the enemy or opponent is shrunk, completely defenseless and easily taken down in one weak blow. Nasran attacked normally and BGH251F2 was easily defeated. That was twice Trackers had defeated BGH251F2, the first being harder and in Deling. It was getting easier by the battle and Trackers didn't even use any of their divine attacks. It was no need. The three did their victory dance, as the three called it.

* * *

"That was easier and quicker than I thought."

"Well first off is that we didn't give it a chance to attack back and we know short, easy ways to defeat them now. They'll be trouble to us no more!"

Śohoob remembered Rebel Night. He turned to face them along with Nasran and Roy but Laguna; Kiros and Ward were on their feet, applauding to Trackers. Trackers bowed in respect.

"We're fine. We just need to cure ourselves back to full HP."

"Where to now?"

"To the city's center."

"Uh... Isn't it going to take long to get there, considering the battles we'll have to face on the way?"

"No need for that. No battles would be on the roof, here's my plan."

* * *

COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER...

The huddle dissembled, they all nodded understanding Śohoob's plan. Roy shot a rope up to the left building and Laguna shot a rope up to the right building. Roy screwed a screw into the ground, holding the rifle down to the ground firmly. Laguna did the same. On Roy's side, Śohoob went up, climbing with his gloved hands on the rope. On Laguna's side, Laguna was climbing with his gloved hands on the rope.

Once getting onto the rooftops, both Śohoob and Laguna held onto the ropes, with help from Śohoob's own dark green aura. Others climbed up the rope. Mora; Nasran and Roy all climbed up on the left side. Kiros sliced the rope around Laguna's machine gun once Wards reached the top. With both Laguna and Ward, Kiros grabbed hold onto the rope and they pulled him up. With everybody on the roofs, Śohoob threw his Setis towards the rope and sliced it.

Roy pulled his rifle back up. The plan was for Laguna and Roy to be the gunmen on the roofs to shot down Galbadian soldiers and quickly hide, before they were spotted. After some time when a small amount is protecting the area, Mora would join into Trackers as Śohoob; she and Nasran jumped down to block one way. Kiros and Ward would take the other, behind the soldiers. Trackers and Rebel Night rushed through the rooftops silently without a sound between any of them.

When they came between spaces, they all simply jumped over them, landed harmless and continued on without halting.

* * *

It took them several minutes but through the rooftops, there were no battles just as Śohoob mentioned. Everyone knelt down, carefully poking their heads out while in their positions. Śohoob noticed everyone he knew was surrounded.

'Soon... Soon you'll be free friends.'

He also saw Firecross 1 and Firecross 2. The third member in Firecross 2 was small and younger than Mora.

"Ran..."

He had white hair that was spiky and short. His eyes were blue. In Seifer's arms Karen was held hostage, underneath Seifer's gunblade. Raijin and Fujin took defensive positions on front of him. Śohoob growled in his throat.

'Kar...'

He self-consciously held onto the necklace Karen gave to him. Śohoob gave the signal and Laguna let go, shooting down a Galbadian soldier dead. He quickly ducked behind the short wall. Kiros and Ward were kneeling, out of sight, leaning onto the short wall. The Galbadian soldiers panicked as they looked into the direction the shot came from but saw nobody. Roy took his turn and shot another soldier dead and quickly ducked.

"What is this?"

Firecross 1 and Firecross 2 along with the Galbadian soldiers all started to panic and freak out. Some soldiers even withdrew back to the floating garden in the harbor. Seifer cursed them as they ran out of sight. Trackers and Rebel Night saw it and lowly laughed.

"This is going to be easier than we thought."

Laguna and Roy continued on taking turns in shooting a soldier dead; ducking; letting the other shot and returning to his turn. In no time, the soldiers were thinned drastically. Firecross 1 and Firecross 2 were getting more and more encircled, closer to each other, confused and terrified. They were all sitting ducks and easy target from the rooftops. Seifer couldn't risk any of his men's lives in going into buildings because they'd be instantly shot.

They were growing thinner and thinner by the moment.

"Galbadia! Withdraw!"

He yelled out the command and the surviving men rushed away toward their floating base. Firecross 1 and Firecross 2 cautiously backed away into the same direction. Trackers instantly went into action along with Rebel Night, jumping down from their hideouts. Śohoob drew his sword out. Roy and Laguna kept their positions as told. As far as they considered, Śohoob's plan were excellently, even more affectively and successful than they thought.

"Going anywhere punk?"

Firecross 1 and 2 quickly turned around to face Trackers, minus Roy and with Mora.

"You!"

Seifer snarled. Firecross 2 stepped forward.

"We'll take care of him father."

"Take another step and you and your dad are to be shot down."

Firecross 2 held onto their position. Śohoob raised an eyebrow.

"Wise choice. Seifer! Let the girl go!"

"Oh yeah! Or what?"

Śohoob shrugged.

"You asked for it."

Laguna shot Seifer into the left lower leg. Seifer yelled out in agony, letting go of Karen. Karen rushed back to her parents. Excited but at the same time careful in this time, to see Śohoob.

"Or that. Now do you want another broken leg?"

Seifer closed his eyes and bit his lip, tolerating the pain.

'Dammit! The teen got the best of me this time!'

"Just who the hell are you and your team?"

"Name's Śohoob Actonal and my party are called Trackers. Don't you forget that."

'Trackers? I'll need to have a talk with Śohoob.'

'He's back! He's actually back! Like he promised indirectly. He still has the necklace I gave him...'

"Raijin, Fujin, a hand here."

Seifer sheathed his gunblade and Raijin and Fujin held onto Seifer.

"Let's withdraw guys, for the moment."

Firecross 1 and 2 withdrew back to the harbor. Śohoob gave his signal and sheathed his kestis. Roy jumped down next to him. Mora stayed back, making sure that nobody left. Laguna; Kiros and Ward stayed in their positions. Laguna lowered his machined gun next to him, leaning it onto the wall.

* * *

Trackers rushed towards the harbor. They got there and skidded to a halt, near the edge of the dock.

They watched Galbadia Garden disappear into the horizon, making sure that they won't turn back.

"Spread out. Let's see if everyone from Galbadia is gone. Make sure the dead from Galbadia are dead, if not, we'll take prisoners."

Śohoob; Nasran and Roy looked around the harbor and over every corpse and wrecked building. It was confirmed as the three met up on the dock. Everybody from Galbadia was either gone or dead. Roy put his rifle over his right shoulder and sighed.

"We're going back to the center. Let's move out."

"Are we going to keep our friends in captivity?"

"No. Once we get back we'll all leave peacefully."

"What about Mora?"

"Whatever happens to her, we'll protect her and she stays one of us."

"What if they make her Twinkler Elite material?"

"Then it would be her decision to join us or stay solo or join some other unit, if there is one missing."

They arrived back at the city center and when Trackers took a closer look, they saw Twinklians with Twinkler Elite units. Śohoob gave the signal to stand down. Mora; Kiros and Ward stood down, moving out of the way. Laguna took his machine gun and put it over his shoulder, he jumped down to the ground unharmed and with no hostile intentions at all. Śohoob knew that Squall was going to talk with him when they got back and he was ready for it.


	7. Submerged Ship

Listen to your soul - Never forget your personality - Battle for Freedom - Nightmares and Failures lay ahead - Rejoice! Myths is still in the air - The fighting is not over - Gain your confidence - Challenge your rival - A better day lays ahead - Survive for your time is yet to come - A war would erupt - All for a rear item - Destruction... Corruption... Chaos... Betrayal... Death all lay in your path - Excel in your abilities - No one stops you - Stars of Twinkle

_The Age of Meric_

_Episode 7: "Submerged Ship"_

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

Śohoob was sitting in his chair, in his private balcony. He had his tracker uniform on. He had his left arm on the wall and supporting his chin. It was night time with the moonlight touching his face, like so far back. Once getting back to Twinkle Garden, a major celebration happened where Rebel Night and Trackers were formally and officially welcomed back. Śohoob and Karen welcomed each other in an appropriate way. From then on, Śohoob had no doubt in his love for Karen.

After the celebration, Trackers and Twinkler Elite units retired to their private rooms, exhausted. Rebel Night headed back to Starville. Śohoob had no idea of what happened with Laguna and his party there but he was sure that Rebel Night and the town celebrated their return, all night perhaps. Before he left, he made an alliance with Trackers: Śohoob himself; Nasran; Roy and the newest member, Mora. They were best, close friends from now on.

Śohoob did have that talk with Squall after the others retired to their rooms. Śohoob stubbornly won against Squall in Śohoob's own private room. Squall was by himself and he eventually gave in to him and his decisions.

_"You passed being an apprentice and now you're a master. The decisions you make would be your own. A leader, worthy you is being of."_

Śohoob remembered Squall's comment back then.

_"Supporters and followers you have started to gain and sooner or later, you'll get an apprentice."_

Śohoob didn't doubt that. With Squall admitting it, that meant that he highly respected Śohoob and his skills and leadership of his own team and party. Śohoob and Karen got closer to each other, with Squall's and Rinoa's delight. Nasran and Mora had become close has had he and Karen. It was a peaceful, eventful week indeed. Śohoob sighed, staring down at his emerald necklace. Mora was allowed to become Twinkle Elite material, Mora accepted it.

There were units that wanted her but Mora decided to stay with Trackers. Trackers, all of them, were promoted to Twinkler Elite Eclipse, the highest rank in Twinkler Elite. Mora wasn't amongst them. What proved the promotion were the symbols carved onto Trackers' weapons. They were all given Twinkler Elite rings, emerald with Twinkle garden symbol engraved in it. To add to the promotion were symbols of Twinkle Garden's finest on their dark green leather coats.

Śohoob; Nasran and Roy were all honored to have such things with such a high position. Trackers they were to stay. Those expected to become Twinkler Elite did become Twinkler Elite, amongst them was Karen and her party. Galbadia didn't attack again. Trackers battled each other in the Training Center in training. Nasran against Śohoob and Mora against Roy. Śohoob added no other members, yet.

* * *

The next morning Śohoob stretched out on his bed. He had his leather coat; necklaces; bracelets; belt and shoes either on hooks in his room or under his bed. Śohoob put his hands behind head, letting the sunshine touch his face as he stared at the ceiling. Roy and Nasran rushed into his room fully dressed in their party's clothes. Śohoob turned his head towards them. Both Roy and Nasran were smiling, as they walked over to his bed.

"What's up?"

"We're to head towards Esthar in a few hours."

"Who's coming?"

"Us; Squall; Rinoa and Rebel Night, minus Laguna."

"What about Karen?"

"No. Squall wants her to stay back for protection."

"That's outrageous! Karen is Twinkler Elite material and she can handle herself! She and her party are coming with us! I'll have to talk with Squall... Um? Where is he?"

"In the training center alone."

Śohoob got out of his bed and put his leather coat; necklaces; bracelets; belt and shoes on. Roy and Nasran waited for Śohoob, as Śohoob closed his room's door behind him, leaving it unlocked.

* * *

Śohoob reached the training center and went into it. It was identical to Balamb's. Śohoob slowly unsheathed his sword, walking through the center. Fatefully, no being challenged him. Śohoob was relived for a moment, but suddenly went into battle. When one is in battle, others don't see him or her, the same goes for Śohoob not seeing Squall.

* * *

Śohoob realized that he had unintentionally entered a battle, beside Squall to his right. Squall's opponent was a Grat. Easy.

"What are you doing here?"

"You just started?"

"Apparently."

"We'll talk once we're done with this opponent."

"Very well."

The first turn was Grat's. He attacked Śohoob, but missed. Next was Śohoob's turn.

"Take it out quickly."

"You got it."

Śohoob summoned Soul-Warrior 5. Squall and Śohoob vanished and the battleground changed.

_Lightning Cape_

310 left Grat and the battleground turned to normal, with Squall and Śohoob reappearing. Grat vanished, defeated. Both Squall and Śohoob did their victory dances.

* * *

Squall sheathed his gunblade with Śohoob. He turned and faced Śohoob.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"About Kar."

Squall blinked.

"What about her?"

"Roy and Nasran told me about Esthar. Why isn't she coming along! She's a capable warrior and Twinkle Elite member."

Squall sighed and lowered his head. Before he could reply though, a T-Rexaur challenged the duo. Mentor and apprentice unsheathed their blades and entered the battle prepared. Squall was distracted by thinking of his daughter and of what Śohoob just reminded him.

'Maybe I made a mistake.'

* * *

The first turn was Squall's. At first he didn't attack, but regained reality rather quickly.

_Blizzard_

75 left the T-Rexaur and it was its turn now.

_Meteor_

Śohoob moaned and Squall sweat-dropped. T-Rexaur disappeared from sight and the battleground changed. Śohoob stubbornly defied the rules of the battle and evaded every meteor, with Squall doing the same, but not as successful as Śohoob. The attack was done and the battleground turned to normal, with T-Rexaur appearing. 250 left Squall, but Śohoob was unharmed. T-Rexaur roared. It was Śohoob's turn and he won't be easy.

'Like the summon that spelled BGH251F2's doom.'

Śohoob summoned Soul-Warrior 5. Squall and Śohoob vanished and the battleground changed.

_Lightning Cape_

T-Rexaur was unharmed, but shrunken. The battleground turned to normal and Squall and Śohoob reappeared. Squall raised his eyebrow.

"Quiet interesting."

"Your turn. Finish it off... master."

Squall grinned.

_Lionheart_

And that did it. The T-Rexaur fell backwards and vanished. Squall and Śohoob did their victory dances.

* * *

Squall and Śohoob sheathed their blades and turned to each other. Squall used a cure on himself, bringing himself back to his full HP.

"Besides, you and your wife are going, why can't she go? Her boyfriend and parents are going and she'd be left behind."

Squall put his hand in Śohoob's face, motioning him to stop speaking. He turned his head away, his choice made.

"I've made my decision and I'm not going to change. Care to come along with me to her room?"

Śohoob blinked and nodded.

'What was that all about?'

* * *

Squall and Śohoob stopped at Karen's private room. Squall knocked but there was no answer.

"She's not in there."

Squall turned to Śohoob. He was about to reply but thought better of it, knowing that with sweethearts, there was some kind of unknown sense or communication, other than love. Squall only nodded.

"Then where is she?"

Śohoob closed his eyes and focused for a few moments, trying to locate Karen, within the range of the entire garden. This new ability just came to him and yet it seemed so familiar. He was surprised to have mastered it so soon. After a few short moments Śohoob opened up his eyes.

"In the cafeteria."

Squall nodded and took the lead. Śohoob followed him.

* * *

Śohoob held back at the entrance of the cafeteria, leaving Squall to talk with Karen. Karen was there having a drink at the counter and Squall went over to her, taking a seat next to her. Śohoob didn't know how he could do it, but he increased his hearing capability so that it would only be on Squall and Karen and high enough to hear them whisper. Karen sensed Squall, but didn't look up.

"What is it now dad? Come to insult me with my relationship with Śohoob?"

Squall chuckled and turned his head around.

"Not at all."

"What is it then? The last time you talked with me was when you mentioned Esthar and that I couldn't come."

"Matters have changed."

"How so?"

"I've talked with Śohoob."

"Really?"

"I've changed my mind. Śohoob reminded me of some stuff about you and I figured out that he's correct. I'll leave him to watch over your back. Prepare yourself; we're leaving soon."

Śohoob mentally danced. Karen smiled.

"Thanks daddy!"

Squall chocked and stared quizzically at Karen, but Karen got up and left. While passing by Śohoob, she smiled and winked at him. Śohoob chuckled to himself, not caring to stare back. He just held his position, staring at Squall and waiting for him. He remembered something he had to do. Esthar would have to wait and he was taking Trackers and Karen's party with him. Once Squall was passing by Śohoob, Śohoob stopped him.

"Listen, there's some stuff I need to attend to with my party before my party heads out to Esthar. Karen's party is coming with me."

Squall shrugged.

"Fine with me. We'll be waiting for you."

Śohoob nodded and let Squall leave. Once out of the cafeteria, Śohoob and Squall took different directions.

* * *

Śohoob headed back to his private room. Nasran and Roy were there waiting for him. Śohoob closed the door behind him.

"Listen guys, there is submerged alien spaceship in the ocean and we're going down to get it."

"What about Esthar?"

"We'll meet up with Squall and the others there. He didn't mind."

"How distant is this submerged alien spaceship?"

"A few yards off the coast of Twinkle."

"How are we going down?"

"I rented a van and its outside with diving gears in it."

"Let's get going then."

"Karen's party is coming with us, along with Mora."

"I'll go tell Karen and her party."

"I'll go inform Mora."

"I'll be waiting outside the garden. It's to the west of the garden."

Nasran closed the door behind him. Śohoob sighed and left his room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Śohoob didn't have to wait long, being in the van's driver's seat. The back of the van was open and Śohoob's party went into it: Nasran; Roy and Mora, all three in their full combat gear. Blenda and Heather followed them, both also in their full combat gear. Karen closed the van's rear door and joined Śohoob in the front. She buckled herself up in the passenger seat and with his ID necklace; Śohoob drove off to the coast.

He stopped a few yards outside of Twinkle Town and he took his ID necklace out and left the van with Karen. Both went back and opened the door. All five bailing out.

"How are we going to wear the diving gear?"

"I made sure that I got three suits for men and four for women. Besides, I made sure that we could wear them above our combat gear."

"We have a bright captain."

"That way we won't have to strip nude out in the open. Everyone get their gear on."

Śohoob pointed out the diving gear for every Twinkler Elite and which gear was for whom. Śohoob took his own gear and was the first to finish putting it on.

"Once you're done putting on your gear, dive to a cave. Jump into the water from where I jump."

The six persons nodded and Śohoob went to the bank and dived into the ocean. The others soon followed once their gear was tight and secured.

* * *

Śohoob blinked, diving into the cave. Through the cave and he stopped, staring at the alien ship below him. It was a Polaron ship, Striker type. Śohoob continued downwards and found a hatch, with his companions not far behind. Śohoob opened it up with his thumb and dived through, followed by the others. Śohoob waited for them all to enter. He closed the hatch behind him and the water automatically drained out of the ship.

Śohoob walked into the next room, followed by the others and the gate shut behind them. They all took off their diving gear and took their time in looking around at the ship's interior. Śohoob didn't waste a moment though and headed towards the pilot's den. Karen followed him. Śohoob had been in the ship once before and was in awe then, he explored all the ship and so knew where to go.

Śohoob quickly started the striker and had it cloak.

"Buckle up everyone; this is going to be a momentarily rough ride."

Śohoob buckled up and behind him, Karen buckled up. Back in the cargo bay, Roy; Nasran; Mora; Heather and Blenda strayed into the passenger section and took their seats, buckling up.

"You know Śohoob; you should add me and my party into your Trackers. That way we'll go where you'll go. At least we'd have an independent identity. I talked with Blenda and Heather and they agreed with me. We're all fine with you being the captain."

"I'll give you my answer once we're in Esthar. I promise you."

With that, the Striker blasted out of the ocean. Being cloaked helped as it didn't crush through anything. Śohoob landed the striker beside the van and had Roy fetch the van into the cargo bay. Once done, Śohoob took off again, heading towards Esthar, flying low and uncloaked.


End file.
